Molt
status chance) | cardonly = } |info = *Saryn sheds her skin, removing all existing status effects and increasing her movement speed by 1.3 / 1.35 / 1.4 / 1.5 x for 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 seconds, while leaving behind a decoy with 400 shields and 150 / 300 / 400 / 500 health that draws enemy fire for 14 / 24 / 32 / 40 seconds. When deployed, the decoy is invulnerable for a period of 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 seconds, during which all incoming damage absorbed by it is converted and added to its health. The decoy will explode if it loses all of its hitpoints, if its duration expires or if the ability is cast again, inflicting 240 / 300 / 350 / 400 damage with 100% status chance to all enemies within 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 meters from it. **Decoy's health, explosion damage, and Saryn's speed multiplier, are all affected by Ability Strength. ***Explosion damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. **Decoy's lifespan and speed buff duration are affected by Ability Duration, while the invulnerability period is not **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Does not have a cast time or animation. *Molt's decoy is placed at Saryn's current position, mirroring her pose and elevation. **Molt's shields regenerate over time and can be buffed with the use of allied Shield Ospreys, whether in Specter or led forms. **Elemental augment mods, such as 's , can be applied to Molt. The damage augment will not affect the explosion damage or damage type upon Molt's expiration. **Molt cannot be knocked down or moved, and acts as a physical object, unlike 's . **Molt will slowly vaporize and dissipate for its duration, eventually exploding once it nearly vanishes. *Casting Molt can be done while performing any action without interrupting it, including reloading, charging, shooting, maneuvering, and while on a zipline. **Can be cast in all states (except while upside down in a flip jump or while dodging) and can be reused instantly. |augment = |tips = *Using during a well timed jump can result it being low enough for enemies to target, such as Infested or Melee units, but be more protected from most melee attacks. (Ancients will still be able to reach, as well as the knockback damage from Leapers). *Place Molt in locations which can protect it from enemy attacks to maximize its survival. *If Molt is closer to the enemy than the player, enemies will (normally) focus it. Applies to the caster as well as other players, unless the use aggro increasing abilities such as 's or 's . *It can be used as protection from enemy fire, when you revive an downed teammate. |max = |bugs = *When knocked back by an Ancient, the physical target of the decoy will move, but the model remains in place. This can be seen while having and equipped while seeing the decoy (as a friendly blip) against a group of infested. *For clients, Molt will sometimes be in a default standing position when deployed. }} See Also * de:Häutung es:Mudar ru:Линька Category:Saryn Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toxin Damage